Biological Testing Facility is designed to permit rapid evaluation of new compositions of matter, drug formulations, delivery systems, and devices for anti-fertility and endocrine activity. B. Overall Objective and Scope: NICHD has supported investigators who are aggressively researching different compounds that can disrupt sperm function between genesis and motility, so that safe, effective and inexpensive contraceptives can be offered to men. These include anti-fertility tests in male and female animals, bioassays, mechanism of action studies, radio-immunoassays of steroid and protein hormones, radio-receptor assays, pharmacokinetic studies and drug safety evaluations. C. Technical Requirements Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, materials, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government, as needed to perform the preclinical development